maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15
Otome's Pinch!? is the 15th chapter of My-Otome series. Alyssa appears which surprises Natsuki, and the little girl tells her to return to Aries with her. She adds that the Otome wont be needed anymore because of the presence of the MAID, which angers the headmistress, saying that no one would be able to match an Otome. Hearing this, Alyssa proposes a challenge between the two, and the victor will be the primary defender of Windbloom. Summary The arrival of Alyssa shocks Natsuki, and asked her why the little girl didn't informed the headmistress. She refutes the statement by saying that she gave Natsuki a letter, because they received an invitation from the Prime Minister for the new weapon examination. Natsuki then asks her if she come alone in the city without someone to accompany her, on which Alyssa answered that Miyu is with her, and adds that she is the ancient relic that is retrieved on Aries. Miyu then greets Natsuki. Alyssa then changes the topic, asking Natsuki why the headmistress wont come back on Aries, she replies that he clerical work doesn't suit her character. But Alyssa responds by asking that her work is just the same with their mother. Nina then adds that Natsuki is originally from Aries, and is the daughter of the current president of the said country, Saeko Kruger, shocking Mashiro. Alyssa states that she originally designed the Iron Maiden Series that is based from Miyu. She also adds that an Otome wont be necessary since the MAID series excels at everything, and it would be possible now for Natsuki to return to their country. However, Natsuki gets mad, saying that there's nothing in the world that is superior to Otome. Teary eyed, Alyssa proposes a contest. On to the academy, Natsuki declares that they would do a comparison exam for the Otome and the MAID. She then adds that the girls must fight and retain their dignity, and tells them to show their superiority. Mashiro then asks that shouldn't be they doing something about Arika's situation, but Natsuki ignores what he said, and tells Mashiro to don't go easy on anyone, and asks him for a good judgement. The contest begins. Fine arts is the first challenge, and Miyu is up against Irina. As Irina starts carving the stone, Miyu is already finished with her craft, a statue of Alyssa. Cooking is the second challenge, and this time, Miyu's opponent is Erstin. Arika yells on to the Otome that she wont lose because of her breasts, making Erstin embarrassed. However, Miyu, after scanning Erstin's breast size, increases her own size larger than the Otome, shocking everyone. As the challenge begins, Erstin immediately hand over her cake. However, the maid has a much larger cake, resulting on Erstin's defeat. The next round is arithmetic, with Nina to deal with the maid. Miyu settled the score quickly on Nina, giving her the shock. With three participants already defeated, the girls are cheering for Arika on the fourth round, 100 meter dash. Alyssa then ensures that it will be over after the dash, but the headmistress opposes, saying that it's not. Arika then charges towards the finish line. As she is reaching the end, Miyu overpowers her, with her being the victor. Natsuki gets annoyed, while Alyssa asks the Princess' judgement. However, Mashiro flees away. On their room, Mashiro is having a hard time to decide. Miyu then jumps out in front of him, saying that she came to attend Mashiro's needs, and asks if he prefers dominant or submissive, shocking Mashiro. She then lifts her skirt, saying that she's equipped with attachments be it male or female, and states that she's capable of fulfilling even the wildest of fantasies. Erstin, Arika and Nina then steps in inside the room while Miyu is on top of Mashiro, making the three angry. The next day, Sergey compliments Miyu, and says that it is unexpected for the Otome to fail, and Miyu is the weapon that he's been searching for. He then adds that they have advanced in the analysis of the Blue Sky Sapphire, and it wont be long to cancel the contract with Nina and Arika, shocking the two and Mashiro. Alyssa then states that instead of Otome, the Wind will be now under the protection of MAID division, and compliments Sergey's decision. Sergey tells Mashiro that he will be now guarded 24 hours a day, since they already have a faithful maid, and they wont worry about him, going somewhere. At the academy, Arika asks for Natsuki's permission for her to have a Butou with Miyu, on which Natsuki grants, and says that the headmistress will give three Otome hearts whoever will knock down Miyu. Alyssa amused on how Natsuki still wanted to continue despite of the previous results, on which Natsuki responds that once an Otome is driven to the limit, it will reveal its mysterious power called will-power. However, Alyssa states that the headmistress'Coral Otome aren't on the same level as Miyu but Natsuki retaliates by saying that the Coral Otome will turn Miyu into a piece of scrap iron in ten minutes. Somewhere, Shizuru reminds Natsuki on how they used to play on to the place where they are. Natsuki then hopes of the arrival of the escort tomorrow, and looks at at prison numbered 17, states that beyond the prison is the "walking catastrophe". Shizuru then tells Natsuki that Reira from Cardair will arrive, which sends shivers to the headmistress. However, Natsuki says that things will be okay if she comes, because she is a "Superhuman", on which Shizuru agrees. Inside one of the Garderobe's room, Alyssa comes rushing to Miyu, and says that this is the first time that the little girl have seen Natsuki to be frightening, and wonders if she hates her, as she only want her sister to return with her. Miyu comforts her by saying that there's no reason for Natsuki to hate her. Alyssa tells Miyu that she's the only one who's kind to her, and the two hug each other. At the Fuukakyuu Butou grounds, the battle of the three Coral Otome: Erstin, Nina and Arika and the MAID, Miyu, is about to begin. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Hand Drill Abilities Used *Stone Carving *Cooking *Scan * Arithmetic *100 Meter Dash *Enhanced Speed GEMs Used *None Robes Used *None Items Used *Chisel Miryoku Used *None Category:Chapters